Time will only Tell
by MoonlightMiko2005
Summary: Another tale of Chrono and Rosette...but a new Apostle comes from England and asks for help...can Chrono protect her and fight his feelings for Rosette at the same time?
1. Chapter 1 The Visitor

**Time will only tell**

A.n: My first Chrno Crusade story! Yay! I have tried for days to start it but things didn't seem right every time I started…so please…be kind to me reviewers…hopefully there are a few fans out there that will read this and will review. Chrno Crusade is awesome and it is very enjoyable for any anime fan that enjoys a good laugh, action and the occasional perverted remark!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Chrno Crusade and its characters. **I DO**, however, own the character called Nicco. She is of my own creation and please do not flame her. She does have a devil as a guardian…not a contractor…so do not review saying that I tried to copy the personality and plot of Rosette and Chrono…because…**I AM NOT**! So…there…

**Chapter 1- The Visitor**

Things started of relatively normal on a brisk Saturday morning at the Magdalene Order Headquarters. The church bell rang in the morning air and the birds chirped happily…

**"I DID NOT DESTROY THAT CITY BLOCK LAST NIGHT!"**

A shrill voice echoed through the New York City air. In the garden of the Order's, a blue habited, blonde headed Rosette Christopher huffed and puffed at the silver haired Azmaria Hendrick while the purple haired Chrono sighed with exhaustion.

"I'm sorry, Rosette. I didn't mean to make you angry…"

Tears started to form in Azmaria's eyes and Rosette started to panic.

"I'm sorry, Azmaria! Don't mind me…Y-You know how I am when tiny things about my missions get **BLOWN OUT OF PURPORTION**!"

Rosette looked at Chrono and growled loudly. Chrono shrunk down and laughed nervously. Rosette stuck her chin up in the air and folded her arms.

"Every time I make one tiny mistake, **SOMEBODY** tells certain **GIRLS **that I made big mistakes…I wonder who this **SOMEBODY** is…**CHRONO**!"

Chrono shook his head and sweat dropped.

"I-I didn't tell anyone, Rosette…I-I swear…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…you do jake on the missions. I have never criticized you on your abilities…you know that…"

Rosette turned her back on Chrono and stomped off. Chrono sighed and watched Rosette walk away.

"Why is she always like this?"

"I think that Rosette is just sensitive underneath her…um…exterior, especially when it comes down to you, Chrono."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Azmaria sighed and rolled her eyes. She pushed her sliver hair out of her eyes and her ruby eyes sparkled.

"Maybe you should ask her, Chrono. I know I may not have much experience with this, but the best thing to do is to ask her yourself. I don't want to anger Rosette anymore than she is, so…just go find her…"

Chrono looked at Azmaria with confusion. She wasn't telling him something, but…he couldn't put a finger on it. Well, he would have to do what Azmaria said. Chrono got up and walked in the direction of Rosette.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell would Camaris send me here?"

A plum colored haired girl dressed in black robes, donning a silver cross with red jewels on the ends and a gun at her side, she walked up to the gates of the Magdalene Order.

"Umm…hello?"

She tugged at the bars and sighed when they wouldn't open. She paced back and forth and considered just walking away from the gates.

_'Go to the Magdalene Order in New York City and find the devil called Chrono. Please Nicco…for your own safety. I will come and find you after I…_'

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

A black habited woman walked slowly up to the bars and gazed at Nicco with her hazel eyes. Nicco rushed to the gates.

"Yes…please…I need to find shelter. I also need to see the one called Chrono…"

"What business do you have with Chrono?"

Nicco didn't like the look in the sister's eyes, but she had to find Chrono.

"Please, sister…my name is Nicco and I've been sent by an acquaintance of Chrono's. He is the only one who can protect me…"

The sister looked at her suspiciously, but sighed and reached for the handle on the gate.

"I will let you in and contact Chrono, BUT…if you do anything to cause any trouble…we will take action."

"I understand. May I ask your name?"

"I am Sister Kate…head of the New York City branch of the Magdalene Order."

Nicco nodded and waited for Sister Kate to open up the gates. She walked through the gates and waited for Sister Kate's next instruction.

"Well, if you would please follow me…I will bring you to my office and I will get Chrono and Rosette…"

"Rosette? Who is Rosette?"

Sister Kate started to walk and Nicco stayed behind her.

"I see you are from England. You're a long way from home…"

"There was trouble…I-I was sent by…yes…I am from England…"

Sister Kate looked at Nicco's pained face and felt sorry for her. She looked tired and she knew Nicco was in need of some food.

"After you talk with Chrono, you can enjoy a meal in our hall and we can put a bed in Chrono's room for you."

Nicco nodded and looked around and her surroundings. It wasn't as beautiful as England…the air seemed heavy with industry and the sun shone brighter, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be...

* * *

"Rosette…where are you, Rosette?"

Chrono walked down one of the halls of the church and searched for Rosette. He was on his way to ask Father Remmington if he had seen her. Chrono had been searching for a good 20 minutes.

Chrono walked up to one of the doors and knocked lightly. The sound of a husky male voice sounded from behind it. Chrono opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Good morning, Father Remmington."

"Chrono! Speak of the devil…the good sister and I just finished a conversation about you. It seems that she wants you and Rosette to come to her office at once."

Chrono groaned.

"You're not in trouble…it's just…you have a visitor, Chrono."

"I do?"

"Yes and she needs your assistance…"

Chrono nodded and started to shut the door.

"Oh and Chrono…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Rosette just left…"

Chrono nodded and shut the door. He stopped as he was walking away and he wondered how the good Father knew he was looking for Rosette in the first place…

* * *

Rosette stomped towards Sister Kate's office and she huffed lightly. She still was very angry at Chrono, even though she knew that he probably didn't do what she was accusing him of. She knew Chrono's heart was in the right place and she loved that about him.

Rosette stopped. She loved him for it…did that mean that she…no. Chrono was her friend and she was his contractor. Yes, they had grown close over the 4 years they had been searching for Joshua, but there was no way that she actually could…

"**ROSETTE…WHERE IS CHRONO! YOU BOTH ARE LATE…AS USUAL!"**

Rosette looked up at Sister Kate as she was standing in the doorway to her office. She was red in the face and she had an angry glint in her eye.

"I'm sorry, Sister Kate…"

"Sorry won't cut it, Rosette. Chrono's visitor has been waiting for a while now!"

Rosette walked towards Sister Kate and she stopped in front of her.

"Chrono's visitor…?"

"Sister Kate…sorry! I was talking with Father Remmington!"

Sister Kate turned towards the voice as Chrono ran down the hall to them. Rosette glared at him and Chrono frowned. She was still mad at him and he felt a heaviness on his heart.

"Well…Chrono…I have a visitor for you…"

Sister Kate moved aside to let Chrono in and he walked by her to be met by the black robed girl.

"You are Chrono? I thought you'd be much taller…"

Chrono noted her English accent and he narrowed his eyes at her comment.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nicco and I have been sent by an old friend of yours."

Chrono shook his head and looked at Rosette to shrug.

"I don't have any friends left that are in the fold…"

"Oh…he isn't in the fold. I would think you could remember him on your own, but…I have been sent by Camaris the Sinner…"

"Camaris…"

Rosette looked at Chrono as his dark ruby eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Camaris died a long time ago. He died in the fight for Pandemonium…"

Sister Kate started to make a move for Nicco, but she put a hand up and Sister Kate stopped.

"Camaris is still alive. He took me in after he left Pandemonium. Yes, he was injured, but I nursed him back to health. He sent me here so you could protect me…"

"Why can't he protect you?"

Nicco closed her eyes and Chrono saw a tear escape one of her eyes.

"He wanted me to leave England because it was too dangerous. There was devils looking for me. He said that I would be safer at the Magdalene Order here in New York City."

Rosette stepped forward and stood next to Chrono.

"Why were devils looking for you?"

"You must be Rosette."

Rosette nodded and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I-I guess because I-I'm an Apostle…"

A.n: Dun Dun **DUN!** So…please review. I hope you all like it and please give your comments…**THANKS!**

**Next Chapter- Chapter 2- Azmaria meets Nicco**


	2. Chapter 2 Azmaria meets Nicco

Chapter 2- Azmaria meets Nicco

A.n: Wow…I guess no body reads Chrno Crusade fanfic….hmm…well…I am going to continue this story because I like it so…if you read it than read it…if you don't then…oh well…

"**WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SLEEP WITH CHRONO?"**

Rosette yelled at the top of her lungs as she stood with Chrono in Sister Kate's office. Father Remmington had come and taken Nicco to Chrono's new room that Sister Kate had given him in the house where Rosette also slept. They were three rooms apart and Rosette always felt like there was a big distance between them at night.

"Rosette, why are you bothered by it? He was entrusted with guardianship of the girl until her real guardian arrives. She is an Apostle and needs protection…"

"Then why can't she sleep in the Sanctuary or with Azmaria…?"

"She can't, Rosette. You're just going to have to deal with it…"

Rosette bristled with anger, turned and stomped out of the office. Chrono rolled his eyes and started to chase after her until Sister Kate voice made him stop.

"Make sure our guest in accommodated, Chrono. Bring her to the hall for some dinner soon."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And try to keep her out of Rosette's way for a while…"

"I will try, Sister Kate."

Sister Kate nodded her head and Chrono turned and hurried to catch up to Rosette.

* * *

"That Dumb Dora…why does Sister Kate have to be such a pill?"

Azmaria shrugged and poked a blade of grass and she and Rosette sat underneath a tree.

"She only had that girl's best interests at heart, Rosette. You should be glad that…what is her name?"

"Nicco…"

Rosette grumbled.

"…Nicco has a good place to stay and with someone she can trust in a way. I know that I was glad when I came here. I didn't have anybody."

Azmaria looked off to no where and Rosette stared at her thoughtfully.

'_Maybe she's right. I shouldn't be hard on Nicco…but Chrono's a different story.'_

Just as the thought had escaped her mind, Chrono came up to them, out of breath and red in the face.

"I was all over looking for you…"

"Well, I've been right here."

"Listen, Rosette. I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to get you upset."

Rosette didn't answer and Chrono growled with frustration.

"Rosette…?"

"I just want to tell you Chrono that you'd better not be a naughty devil to Nicco…"

Chrono sweat dropped and he felt his throat start to close up.

"W-What m-makes you say that? I w-would never do s-such a thing, Rosette!"

Rosette smirked mischievously and laughed heinously. Azmaria just sat there and sighed.

"You're a bloody insane girl. I can't understand how someone would be able to work with you."

"**WHAT!"**

Rosette stopped laughing and jumped at Nicco, who seemed to have been leaning against the tree for a long time.

"I just can't see why a devil and a fellow Apostle can work with a git like you."

"Dry up! Why does all the international vamps have to be such bearcats?"

Nicco turned her back on Rosette and stood in silence. Chrono looked between the both of them and sighed.

'_I hope they don't end up like Rosette and Satella. I can only take so much…'_

"How did you know that I was an Apostle too?"

Nicco looked at Azmaria out of the corner of her eye.

"I can see the power around you like a glowing halo. I can sense your power as well. You have a lot of it."

Rosette looked at Azmaria and couldn't see anything.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see it because Camaris trained me to see it. He said I need to find the other Apostles so we can rise up against Aion and…"

Chrono jerked at the sound of Aion's name. He looked at Nicco and narrowed his eyes.

"Camaris knows about Aion, but he's been in England all this time? How could he know?"

Nicco shrugged and tears sparkled in her eyes.

"He just told me a few things that I didn't understand. He said that Aion was trying to collect the Apostles to create something that would harm this world. He said he wants the power and to get it…he will do anything to have it. He wanted me to come her because somehow…he knew you were alive and had an idea of what was going on."

Azmaria looked at Nicco's hip and saw the flash of her gun.

"You have a gun! Wow!"

Nicco looked at her belt and smiled. She fingered the gun delicatley and a tear escaped down her cheek.

"Yeah. Camaris gave it you me before I left. H-He…"

She started to cry and Azmaria got up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry…it'll be alright…"

"No it won't! I need to see Camaris…I miss him so much."

Chrono was a little confused. He sensed intense love coming from Nicco and he had a feeling that she was in love with Camaris.

"Hey…I'll show you to the hall and you can get something to eat…okay?"

Nicco nodded and wiped her eyes. Chrono went over to her and placed a hand on her back. Rosette turned around and growled lowly.

Chrono walked away with Nicco and Rosette stomped on the ground.

"What's wrong, Rosette?"

Rosette turned quickly to Azmaria and her eyes were wide with anger.

"I can't believe him! He's being so nice to her…she obviously is putting on an act to catch him in a trap."

Azmaria smiled at her and sighed.

"Rosette…do you like Chrono?"

Rosette laughed sarcastically and started to cry.

"W-What makes you say that…!"

"I don't know. It just sounds like you're jealous…that's all."

Was she, Rosette, jealous of Nicco?

A.n: **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Next Chapter: Chapter 3- Rosette's plight


	3. Chapter 3 Rosette's plight

Chapter 3- Rosette's plight

A.n: Thanks to the 4 reviewers who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. Here's the third chapter of this story. A little note though, this story is not going to be a fluff…it will be dramatic and I am going to attempt to rewrite the ending of the anime because it angered me a lot!

Was she really jealous of Nicco? Why would she be? Chrono was only a friend to Rosette and he wasn't what Azmaria had applied. Rosette was sitting up in her bed as she thought these thoughts. She looked out the glass window to the moon. The moonlight bathed her in an eerie, but heavenly light.

"No…I don't…love…him…"

Rosette looked down at the time clock around her neck and watched the hands tick. These hands were her life and they could stop at any second. She ran a finger over the gold casing and smiled.

'_But this is what connects me to Chrono. This is our bond together. We are together…' _

Her life was his. Everything that she was living for just wasn't because of her need to find Joshua and save him. She also wanted to make the contract so she could be together with Chrono. What did that mean? Even though she had been 12 when she had met Chrono, she admitted to herself that she had developed at little crush on him.

Rosette looked out at the moonlight again and sighed. Whatever was in store for her would happen because of fate and God, but…had their meeting and their contract been of fate? Had something been the catalyst of their journey? These thoughts plagued her mind and she shut her eyes in order to drive them out.

'_I know I have to be strong…but…Chrono is my strength…'_

She opened her eyes and stared suddenly at the door. A soft knock echoed through her room and the door opened slowly to reveal purpled hair.

"Rosette…are you awake?"

"I am now."

She hated to lie to Chrono, but she didn't want to tell him that she couldn't sleep because she was thinking about him…them…what he meant to her…

"I'm sorry. I just had to talk to you."

Rosette nodded and Chrono entered further. He walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat.

"Are you still made at me? I feel like…that…you…"

"I'm not. I just was…you know how I am."

"I know, but…I just hate it when you are mad at me."

Rosette looked down at the clock and Chrono looked down with her.

"I know."

"Wha—"

"I know that you don't have much time left. I can sense it. I wish that you didn't have to go through this, Rosette. I'm not going to let you die…I promise you."

Rosette's eyes filled with tears. Chrono was so good at lying. She knew that there was no way to save her and she appreciated Chrono's determination.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Rosette. I know you're in a lot of pain. I know that you don't want to die."

'_You're right. I don't want to die, but…I know that this is the only way, Chrono.' _

"I'm not scared."

Chrono smiled and moved the chair closer.

"I know."

Rosette watched as Chrono leaned closer to her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

She was silent as Chrono's lips neared hers. His lips touched hers lightly and she melted. Chrono pulled back and his face was indescribable.

"Good night, Rosette."

"Wait."

Chrono looked at her before he got up.

"What was that?"

"A little pay back…"

"Huh?"

Chrono smiled and got up. He stopped before he reached the door and turned his head to her.

"When I was sick…you kissed me to make me better. I wanted to return the kiss."

And with that, he exited the room with Rosette blushing furiously and she cursed herself.

* * *

"How did you sleep, my dear?"

"**NOT GOOD AT ALL!"**

"**I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, ROSETTE**. I was talking to our guest."

Nicco looked up from her breakfast and smiled sweetly.

"Very peachy indeed. Thank you."

Sister Kate nodded and smiled at her. Rosette mimicked Nicco under her breath and rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her breakfast. Nicco watched Sister Kate walk away and she turned back to her plate.

"Why are you…so…happy looking this morning?"

Rosette eyed Nicco as she asked the question and Nicco didn't look at her. She looked at her plate and sighed.

"I heard from Camaris last night."

"Really? And what did your protector say? Is he coming for you?"

Nicco was silent and Rosette could tell that it was a touchy subject at the moment, but she really didn't care too much.

"Well…if you must know…you…you twit! He isn't! He is going to wait until he is for sure that he has taken care of the devils and that no one will follow him!"

Rosette was taken aback by Nicco's voice and she jumped slightly at the fire in her eyes.

"Geez…sorry to burst your bubble…you're such a vamp…"

"Rosette…please."

Rosette turned around and was face to face with Chrono. His ruby eyes locked with hers and she blushed slightly. Chrono sat down next to Rosette and looked at Nicco.

"It's alright, Nicco. I talked a little more with Camaris last night and he says that he will get here as soon as he can…so…buck up!"

"I was cheery, until this bloody nun came in and…"

"**WHAT**!"

Chrono grabbed Rosette's habit as Rosette tried to lunge across the table and grab Nicco. Nicco sat there and laughed heinously.

"Do you think that I am afraid of you, little nun! Ha! Well…think again!"

Rosette growled loudly and tried for Nicco again, but Chrono kept a tight hold.

"Rosette! C'mon, Rosette…calm down…"

"Calm down! Calm down!** I WILL NOT CALM DOWN**! She is as bad as Satella! No…**EVEN WORSE THAN SATELLA**!"

"Rosette…just…sit…down…!"

Chrono pulled her back and Rosette plopped back into the chair. Her face was tomato red and steam was coming from her ears.

"Who is this Satella that you speak of?"

"She is another friend of ours…"

**"FRIEND! SHE IS NO FRIEND OF MINE…THAT GERMAN BEARCAT IS SUCH A PILL!"**

Chrono laughed nervously and pointed over Rosette's shoulder.

"Uh…Rosette…"

"Huh?"

Rosette turned around to find Satella's eyebrow twitching and her face turning red.

"Oh no…um…hi Satella…"

"**YOU ARE SUCH ZI BUMBLING FOOL! TO TINK THAT I CONSIDERED TO VERK WITH SUCH A IDIOT THAT ALSO VERKS WIT SA DEVIL! THE NERVE THAT I SHOW YOU SUCH KINDNESS AND WHAT DO I GET? I GET A UNGRATEFULL LITTLE LOWER CLASS DIRTY GIRL THAT ONLY TINKS OF HERSELF!"**

Rosette gulped and looked to Chrono for help, but he…in surprise…shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Satella…um…"

"Hello…my name is Nicco."

Rosette looked at Nicco as she stood up and extended her hand to Satella. Satella looked at her hand and then at her clothes. She smiled and shook it gently.

"Hello…you must be ze other Apostle that Sister Kate vas tell me about?"

"Yes…I am the other Apostle."

"Hey…speaking of Apostles…where's Azmaria?"

"Yeah…where is she?"

**CHAPTER 4- Azmaria's plan**


	4. Chapter 4 Azmaria's plan

Chapter 4- Azmaria's plan

A.n: Thanks for the 7 reviews. Satella is German and therefore has a German accent. I know in the anime she had one so I'm going with that. I really don't think she had one in the manga, but I don't read or like the manga so…sorry to all the manga fans out there. I mean I like manga in general but the Chrno Crusade manga…it just doesn't interest me as the anime does. The anime is more humorous. Okay…please continue….

Azmaria waited patiently on a brown couch that was in a small room that resembled Father Remmington's office. (And maybe because it is.) Father Remmington entered from behind a door and carrying a tray of teacups and a teapot.

"There now…the tea is done. What did you need to see me about?"

Azmaria was silent as she stared at her lap. Rosette would absolutely kill her if she knew she was in Father Remmington's office talking about her.

"Well, sir…you see…I-I have noticed something strange while working with Rosette and Chrono these past couple of months. They seem to…"

"…have feelings for each other, but won't do anything about it…yes…I have noticed that too. The two of them share something that is much more complex than any of us could understand. They are bound by a contract made out of love and trust. They have something that many people today want to have with someone. I don't understand why they don't do something about it, but I think that Rosette can be a little too…dense…to obvious things sometimes."

Azmaria laughed and nodded. She took a sip of her tea and let the warm liquid run down her throat before she spoke again.

"I think I might have a plan though, Father."

"Oh…do tell."

"Well, I think I could work something out with Nicco and get Rosette really jealous. Maybe she'll do something then…"

Father Remmington set his teacup down and pondered the possibility for a moment.

"You know, that actually might work. She already has shown a hint of jealousy. I will do anything I can to help…"

"Thank you, Father. Please don't Rosette that I was here though. She might get angry with me."

Father Remmington smiled and nodded a little.

"You can count on me, Azmaria. Don't worry about a thing."

* * *

"**THE NERVE OF THAT GERMAN PILL! I CAN'T BELIEVE SISTER KATE ASSGINED OUR NEXT MISSION TO ACCOMPANY HER! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?"**

"Rosette, calm down. What do you have against Satella anyway?"

Rosette silenced and looked at Chrono as he looked away from her. He really hadn't looked her straight in the eye since last night when they…

"Chrono?"

"Yeah?"

Rosette thought for a second and she shook her head.

"Nothing…so…we need to find Azmaria so we can shake a leg."

Chrono nodded and didn't look at her. He sighed as she walked ahead of him and he stared at her backside.

'_You can be so…dense…sometimes, Rosette, but…that's why I love you.'_

Chrono stopped. Had he actually just said that to himself? He couldn't possibly love Rosette. She was so young and he still could see the child in her, but she was growing up. Hence the stubbornness, Rosette still was a young woman and Chrono couldn't help but be attracted to her. She was looking more and more like…Magdalene…each day.

"Rosette! Chrono! There you are…I've been looking all over for you."

Chrono turned around and Rosette stopped walking and turned around too. Azmaria was running up to them and Nicco followed close behind.

"What is she doing here?"

"Rosette…"

Rosette flinched at the warning tone that Chrono gave her. He was acting so odd and she couldn't understand why.

"Well…I ran into Sister Kate and she asked me to take Nicco along with us for the mission. She has a gun and knows how to use it and she can also help us if we need to because…she's the Apostle of Faith."

Rosette jumped over to her and glared deathly into Azmaria's face. Azmaria sweat-dropped and she covered her head.

"Please Rosette, I-I didn't ask her to come…Sister K-Kate d-did…"

"Yes, please stop your insufferable twittering, little nun. I would expect better behavior out of an ox."

Rosette's face turned the deepest red and steam literally came out of her ears. She growled low and lunged at Nicco, who just stood there laughing as Chrono had a grip on Rosette's habit again.

"Let me at her…let…me…at…her…"

"No, Rosette. You need to calm down and stop being a bearcat!"

Nicco walked over to Chrono and hugged him lightly. Rosette immediately stopped struggling and her eyebrow twitched out of control.

"You're such a smart devil, you are. I believe you remind me of Camaris, Chrono."

Chrono laughed nervously and Azmaria's eyes grew wide with anticipation.

'_That's right, Nicco…do what I told you.' _

Nicco giggled slightly and pushed some of Chrono's purple hair out of his ruby eyes. Rosette slowly turned around and her face was darkened by anger.

"**DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM, YOU VAMP!"**

Rosette lunged and tackled Nicco by the waist and they tumbled to the ground. Rosette clawed at Nicco, who with grace, did a back flip and released herself from under Rosette.

"The impudence. I am astounded by your behavior, little nun, but next time I won't be brought down by you…"

She ran away and Rosette stood there with a smile of victory on her face.

" That's right, you run away! MUWHAAAAAAA!"

"Rosette…please…stop acting like a child…"

Rosette's eyes widened and she looked at Chrono. She was speechless. Chrono never talked to her that way. He sighed and walked slowly away as Azmaria walked after him.

Rosette watched them go and she slumped down on the ground.

"**WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME?"**

**Chapter 5- The dangers of New York City**


	5. Chapter 5 The dangers of New York City

**Chapter 5- The dangers of New York City**

A.n: Thanks for all the kind reviews. **I AM FOR SURE THAT SATELLA HAS A GERMAN ACCENT IN THE ANIME.** I went back at watched it last night and she defiantly does. If people still want to comment that she doesn't then…that's your prerogative…I'm only writing what I hear and I hear a German accent. Okay…onto the story.

"Chrono, are you mad at me?"

"No, Rosette…"

Rosette was walking behind Chrono and Azmaria, Nicco and Satella walked behind her. Azmaria leaned into Nicco and Satella.

"I think that we need to do something else to make Rosette even more jealous. I know she has feelings for Chrono."

"But…vat can ve do? I don't tink that Rosette vould get jealous of me…"

"I don't know, but she's already shown jealousy of Nicco. I haven't told Chrono of what we're trying to do. I think he wouldn't agree with it."

"I think you're right, Azmaria, but…will they admit their feelings to each other and not to one of us?"

Azmaria shrugged as the three girls looked at the backs of their two victims.

"Personally, I do not vish to help that impossible girl."

Nicco nodded in agreement with Satella, but Azmaria sent death glares to them and they smiled nervously.

"I know you two don't really like Rosette…"

"It's not that we don't like her…we just think that she doesn't like us."

Azmaria shook her head.

"I think she likes you guys. She's just too much of a baby to admit it."

Chrono slowed down and got behind Rosette. He stopped and the three girls ran right into him. They all tumbled to the ground in a tangle mess and Rosette stopped and turned around.

"What's the problem?"

Chrono was coughing and he had a blush that was deep red on his face. Azmaria saw something in his eyes that she knew to be disbelief. She looked from Nicco to Satella and then back to Rosette. She stood up and brushed off her legs.

"I-…Uh…we didn't see Chrono stop. I guess we're just clumsy…Rosette…"

Rosette's eyebrow raised up and she gazed at Azmaria's innocent looking face. She sighed and turned back around and started to walk away again. Chrono kept coughing and he glared at Azmaria with anger.

"Azmaria…what…I can't believe what you're trying to do…!"

"How did you hear me from all the way up there?"

"I have good hearing Azmaria…after all…I am a devil…"

Azmaria laughed nervously and looked at Nicco and Satella. Chrono stood up and brushed off his shirt and pants. Rosette was way ahead of them now and Chrono sighed with weariness.

"Better catch up with her or she'll get to the crime scene before we do…"

The three girls nodded and ran after Chrono.

* * *

"How did this all happen, Mr. Caldwell?"

Rosette cheerily smiled at the officer that seemed to be in charge of the investigation. Chrono, Azmaria, Satella, and Nicco all were behind Rosette trying to catch their breath. Rosette ignored them and Mr. Caldwell watched them cursorily. The crime scene consisted of three people, all dead, and their life force seemed to have been drained from their bodies.

"Well, miss. This family was victim to a devil worshipper. Apparently, the father of the family was in debt to a private organization and he had been for many years. The father had received many threats…we found letters addressed to him in the bedroom and they all say that if he didn't finish his payment…then certain circumstances would occur, but I don't think the father could've expected being attacked by a devil and its master…"

"Its master?"

"Yeah…a few tenants of the building say that a man dressed in a white overcoat and had glasses with a big bird entered the building a little around seven this morning…"

Chrono gasped and bared his teeth.

"Aion…"

"What did you say, young man? Do you know who did this?"

Rosette got in front of Chrono and laughed nervously.

"Uh…he-he doesn't know anything. We will have to be going now. We have enough information…thanks for all your help."

Rosette pushed Chrono and the others away while the officer looked at the suspiciously as they walked away.

"What was Aion doing here and why did he kill this family?"

"I suspected he used their life force for something, but what?"

Rosette shrugged and her mind turned to Joshua. She couldn't help but think about him when Aion came up in a conversation. Was he in any pain? Did he want to see her as much as the devils had told her? Was he…still…suffering from the "noise"? Rosette closed her eyes and fought the tears that ensued to fall. Chrono noticed this and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on his and the others backed away slowly.

Chrono knew what she was thinking about and it pained him to the core of his heart. Rosette sniffled a little and then looked back up with a smile on her face.

"Well don't just stand there staring at me…let's get a wiggle on and find out why Aion killed those innocent people…"

"…Rosette…what if…those people…weren't innocent…"

Rosette looked at Azmaria and shook her head.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

Azmaria shrugged and looked to the others for help. Satella was studying her nails and Nicco was staring at nothing. She seemed to be daydreaming…no…she seemed to be in a trance.

"Uh…Nicco…are you okay?"

The others looked at her and Nicco didn't answer. Her eyes were glazed over and she kind of swayed slightly. Rosette walked to her and waved a hand in her face. She didn't snap out of it. Rosette looked at Chrono and he shrugged.

"Nicco…what's wrong?"

Nicco held up a hand quickly and she stared to walk forward.

"You don't hear that?"

The others stayed silent and then shook their heads.

"No…it sounds like a city…"

"No…that…whistling noise. Azmaria, you don't hear it?"

Azmaria closed her eyes and listened, but she couldn't hear anything either.

"No…I don't."

Nicco seemed to snap back into reality and she looked a Rosette. Rosette noticed she was sweating.

"You don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine…really…just…really…tired…"

And with that, Nicco fainted and Chrono rushed to catch her. Chrono knocked into Rosette as he leapt at Nicco and Rosette fell onto the pavement. Chrono caught Nicco and Rosette was left on the ground rubbing her sore bum.

"Ow…thanks, Chrono!"

"Nicco! Nicco, are you alright?"

Rosette looked at them as Satella joined them. Azmaria ran over to Rosette and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Rosette?"

Rosette nodded and looked sadly at Chrono. Chrono looked up at her and he realized his actions.

"I'm sorry, Rosette…"

"Don't worry about it…we need to get Nicco back to Headquarters..."

**Chapter 6- Aion strikes and Camaris appears**

A.n: oooo…what's wrong with Nicco? Find out in the next chappy! I love you all!


End file.
